


Pain

by vargagirl



Series: Angel on my Mind [3]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: F/F, can be read as a stand-alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargagirl/pseuds/vargagirl
Summary: Kris and Kelly spend the day at the beach. Mid-season four.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: I know nothing about surfing. Read at your own risk.

Shifting positions on my beach towel, I glance up to the waves in front of me. She's riding a small one, perfectly balanced on her board. Before long, it dies down, and she falls back into the water. I smile, looking away, and change the station of the radio. Somehow, "Stayin' Alive" doesn't seem appropriate for a day at the beach. I settle on something bossa nova, loving the rhythm of it instantly. The warm sun feels good against the slight breeze, and I thank God for the rare day of real warmth on the beach.  
  
Looking over, I notice her watching me. I wave, a smile forming on my face, and she does the same. I watch as she paddles, catching another wave, this one larger than the one before. She gets to her feet, riding the wave with the skill of an expert.  
  
Until a wrong turn sends her flying hard into the ocean.  
  
When she doesn't surface, I get to my feet, rushing towards where I last saw her. When the surf goes back out, she reemerges, walking slowly out of the water, a cough with every step, arm clutching her side. She reaches the sand before I reach her and falls to the ground.  
  
"Kris?" I ask, kneeling down on the sand beside her still frame, my chest tightening in panic. "Kris?" Her eyes open, only slightly before closing again, and she nods at me while giving out another spell of coughs.  
  
"I'm okay," she says between clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, you definitely look okay." She smiles a little as I push some wet hair out of her face. "What's hurting?"  
  
"My ribs."  
  
"Do you think they're broken?" I ask, taking her hand in mine and giving it a squeeze. She shakes her head no and starts to sit up. "Whoa, Kris." I put my hands on her shoulders, forcing her back down on the sand. "Just lay still for a little bit till you get your bearings." I let my fingers stroke her cheek a few times while I examine the rest of her body. Nothing looks broken, but I'm still uneasy.  
  
"I'm okay." She says then covers her mouth as she coughs again. I notice her wince and know she's only trying to be brave for my sake.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My board. It hit me when I was under." Her eyes finally meet mine, and I smile at her. She forces one back at me then tries sitting up again. This time I let her, noting the pained expression on her face as she does so.  
  
"I think we should get you to the doctor." She shakes her head no at my suggestion, again coughing in pain. "Kris, you're hurt."  
  
"They're not broken."  
  
"Is that your medical opinion, doctor?" I ask, earning a glare and then a smile from her. "You're so stubborn sometimes, you know that."  
  
"Not half as stubborn as you are, my dear." She taps a finger on the tip of my nose and winks at me. "I've had broken ribs before, and I can promise you, I don't right now. They're just a little bruised." I study her face for a moment, trying to decide the best course of action. "Really, I'm okay." She says, standing up, illustrating just how okay she is. She offers her hands to me, wanting to help me up, and after a moment of hesitation, I let her. Pain crosses her face for a split second then disappears as she smiles at me. "See?"  
  
"Uh-huh." I nod, giving her a look that I'm sure reads, 'I don't believe you.' She turns from me, walking towards where her surfboard waits for her on the beach twenty feet away. "You're not going back out, are you?"  
  
"No," she calls over her shoulder. "I'm just grabbing this." I watch her as she bends over to retrieve the board and wonder just how much that action hurt her. She walks back to me, a smile on her lips, and takes my hand in hers, guiding me back to our beach towels. I sit down on mine while she settles her board on the sand nearby then joins me. "You know, you're adorable when you worry. You get this cute little wrinkle right here." She says and touches her index finger to the bridge of my nose. I can't help but smile.  
  
"And you almost succeeded at changing the subject." She smirks at me and looks back out to the waves. "You promise me that you're okay? You're not just saying that for my benefit." She looks back to me, staying silent for a few moments, then nods.  
  
"I'm really okay. It'll hurt for a while, but I'll survive."  
  
"That's something I'll make sure of." I say, imagining that the night will be spent kissing black and blue skin, making my favorite blonde shiver between silk sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> These scenes were originally written a decade ago, and while I normally hate first-person stories, this story sort of feels right to me like this. However, I was thinking about switching it to third person, but considering how much I already have written in first, it would be a pretty big undertaking. So, I have decided to leave it up to you, the readers. 
> 
> Because there are so few Kelly/Kris stories, I'd like everyone who reads this to enjoy it, and I know some people really loathe first person. So if you are one of those people, let me know. If you guys want third person instead of first, then that's what I'll do, but if nobody really cares, then I think I'm going to keep going with first. Please let me know what you think either way. I've been struggling with what to do about this for the past month or so, so any guidance would be greatly appreciated :o)


End file.
